vindictusfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters
There are currently 9 available playable characters in Vindictus Lann Lann (Lethita in the Korean version) is the first male character of Vindictus and specializes in dual-wielding swords and spears. His attacks are quick and leave his enemies breathless because of his non-stop whirlwind of slashes and thrusts. Thus, he makes for a great DPS class. But, because he relies on speed, Lann starts out wearing Light armor. As he gets stronger, though, he becomes able to equip Heavy armor and Plate armor without impeding his quick movements. Lann hails from the northwest. He left his hometown when it was destroyed by Fomors and came to Colhen to join the Crimson Blade mercenaries. He is known for his ferocity in battle. Fiona Fiona is a balanced warrior who wields a sword and a shield. She values defense, so she uses her shield to protect herself during combat and then strikes strategically when enemies aren't expecting it. She is able to wear heavy armor from the start and later learns to wear plate armor as well. Gearing a Fiona for end game requires light armour (to use the best scrolls). Fiona comes from the south. She treasures her privacy and boasts a solemn, serious personality, so no one knows how she came to join the Crimson Blade mercenaries. She rarely speaks about her past. Even as people marvel at her combat abilities, they can't help but wonder what secrets she's hiding. Evie Evie is a magic user who can wield a staff, or a battle scythe. With a staff, she is capable of casting a wide variety of spells, ranging from Ice Spear that can freeze bosses to Healing Corona which restores her allies health. Scythe Evie is capable of dealing much more direct physical damage, but gives up much of her spellcasting ability. Evie comes from the east. From her demeanor, it’s likely she was raised in a noble family, but no one knows for sure. When asked, she just smiles and changes the subject. Despite her youth, Evie is a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Karok Karok hails from the Herdlands, a mysterious plain far to the south of Colhen and Rocheste. Only fragments of legends come from that part of the world, tales of a mysterious race of nomadic giants slow to anger yet terrible when their ire is raised. Indeed, prior to his arrival, many “sophisticated” northerners scoffed at tales of giants. Now that Karok walks among them, his presence raises almost as many questions as answers. Why is he here? Why has he thrown in his lot with the people of Colhen and Rocheste? Where are the rest of his people? Karok himself provides no answers. While he is reserved, he is by no means unfriendly. Give him a smile and he’ll offer one in return. Chat with him about the weather, the war, or the finer points of battle technique and he’s as garrulous as the next man. Ask him about his past or where he comes from though, and you’ll be pushed off with that same smile and silence. Kai Kai is a brilliant archer driven by strong morals and a troubled past. When others would retreat, Kai rushes head-on into battle, flinging arrows with the ferocity of a madman. Little of Kai's past is known for sure, but rumor has it that his motivation to destroy the Fomors comes from the loss of a loved one. Kai's athleticism allows him to zip around the battlefield, executing precise assaults and moving on before his enemies realize they're being attacked. His weapon can be adapted to any fighting situation in an instant, and his unique fighting style makes him an ideal candidate for solo & party play. Vella Vella is the sixth playable character released in the game. She is able to dual wield the same Twin Swords as Lann, but has a very different play style. While Lann is a more offensively focused character, Vella has both offensive and defensive perks resulting in her increased survivability as well as her area of effect attacks that can be rapidly chained together along with her ability to counter-attack. Little is known of this dominant mistress of the blade sent from across the seas. She spent her childhood by the ocean, but the rest of her past is veiled in mystery. She slices through enemies with twin swords, swirling and gusting like a thunderstorm to decimate anything in her path, and even the strongest mercenaries struggle to match her expertise in combat. She won’t stop until every last Fomor has fallen. Hurk Hurk, a mysterious new mercenary, may look like a handsome young adventurer, but he hides a dark secret. He's often found in the shadowy corners of inns, brooding over a mug of ale. Other warriors know to avoid him- Hurk's temper is short, and sparking it means signing your own death warrant. When he hears the sound of steel clashing against steel, Hurk becomes a bloodthirsty berserker. With his mighty greatsword, Hurk has been known to chop enemies in half, and cut through hordes of Fomors in a heartbeat. Lynn Despite her very young appearance, Lynn is a forced to be reckoned with; she is extremely agile, versatile, and powerful. She has many skills that bolster her evasiveness, all while returning large amounts of damage. Armed with a Glaive, Lynn's offensiveness focuses on relatively fast or delayed but more powerful smash attacks while applying Swift Assassin marks. Though incapable of grabbing, she can use her grab attack Five Finger Death to release those marks to rack up even more damage while stunning the enemy and regenerating stamina with maxed mark stacks. Though lacking boss control, she also has a wide array of highly damaging Active skills. For her evasiveness, Lynn can quickly flip out of harm's way using Thunderleg or leap back a far distance with Little Rat and then teleport behind her enemy to resume her onslaught. Arisha Arisha is a mysterious character who is recognized as the "Sorceress of Blades", utilizing a mix of swordsmanship and magic to decimate the Fomors. She is said to be related to the Silent Brotherhood, but other than that nothing else is known. Category:Characters